


GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Hurt, Its more platonic than romantic but ig you could see it as romantic?? Idk, Killing, M/M, Murder, Regret, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George and Dream admire the sunset as they wait for the inevitable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so this might be a little iffy but I enjoyed writing it a lot. I've never been a fan at writing angst but I really liked writing this. I've never really wrote anything like this before

The sunset was beautiful, despite him not being able to see the colours. He baked in the sunlight, trying desperately to ignore what was soon to come. 

"I'm sorry" The man next to him said. George shook his head and smiled, letting the tears that were welding up in his eyes fall. "Don't be. No hard feelings" He assured, taking in the sunset for a bit longer before turning towards his friend. "Dream" He started, trying not to show the fear he was feeling inside. 

"Is it scary? Dying, I mean" George didn't know why he was asking him. He just needed comfort. He wanted so desperately to ignore the open wound in his stomach and the blood pools on the ground. He wanted to hear that he would be fine. Everything would be fine. And Dream would tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. He always did.

"No. No, I don't think it is" Dream smiled weakly and turned to face him. "You'll be fine. Don't worry" George almost missed the tear rolling down his best friend's face under his mask. It was ironic, in a way. Dream had been the one to stab him, to cause his death and here they were, both mourning George's life. "Just think of it as falling to sleep" A small smile appeared on the older's face. "I'm gonna miss you" He said, voice barely above a whisper. "We'll meet again someday. I just know it" He couldn't tell if he was trying to convince George or himself. 

"You're too stubborn to not let us" He added, trying to up the mood with a joke. George chuckled quietly. "Wherever I end up, I bet it'll be beautiful" George said breathlessly. It was becoming more difficult to breathe. "Hey" Dream cupped his cheek and smiled, wiping away his tears. "It's bound to be" George began to sob but smiled brightly at Dream. "Lay down. Don't want you to use up all your energy" It was pointless. George would be gone soon. But he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. 

George obeyed, resting his head on his arms and looking out into the sky. "God, I will miss this view" He and Dream would come out to this mountain every week and just admire the view. They didn't care how steep or cold the mountain was, it was worth it. "George-" Dream choked on a sob. He didn't even try to hide the fast falling tears. "I love you" George smiled softly, he knew he was going to say that. "I-I love you too" He managed to say. Dream laid down next to him as the two waited for the inevitable. "I'm so scared" George admitted, his tone barely above a whisper. Dream reached up and pushed off his blood stained mask then turned to look at his friend. "That's okay. You're allowed to be scared. But...everything will be fine, I think" Dream tried to ignore the wheezing sobs George let out that absolutely broke his heart. Seeing his friend like this hurt. It hurt so fucking much. 

"Oh, god" George said suddenly. He turned to Dream. "Am I gonna shit myself when I die?" Dream wheezed out a laugh, "I think so, dude". George put his head in his hands and chuckled. "Nooo. That's embarrassing" George felt his body grow even more tired and his eyes started to become droopy. This is it, he said to himself. "Dream" He said weakly, "Take care of yourself while I'm gone" Dream nodded as more tears fell. Why did he do this? 

"Let's not say goodbye" George added, "That makes it too somber" Dream didn't know what could be more somber than this. He killed his best friend and now he was watching him bleed out right next to him. And George didn't even hold an ounce of hatred or blame towards him. "How about…I'll see you later?" He suggested. George smiled widely at that. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good. Well, Clay. I'll see you later" He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He took a final breath, letting it out with a sigh and then...then he was gone. Dream broke into harsh sobs and pulled the man close. His heart shattered into a million pieces. George was dead. And it was his fault. 

"I'll see you soon. I promise"


End file.
